


Better or Worse

by SecondSilk



Category: West Wing
Genre: Community: tww100, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tWW100's Post-Admin challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better or Worse

The sound of clinking bottles filled C.J's house and she smiled; her boys were happy.

Well, her boys also included Donna, Andy and the twins, but they were happy, too. Sam kissed Andy, Toby glowered, Donna beamed at Josh and Molly collected bets from her brother.

C.J felt better than she had when their President had won.

Matthews had really taken back the house. Grand things were going to be happening in Federal politics again. It was about time. It had been twelve years.

But she wasn't there this time. And once her 'boys' went home, she'd be lonely again.


End file.
